Armada Starscream in Remnant
by Galvatron27
Summary: When Starscream was killed by Unicron he was transported to the Remnant and he ran into Ruby and Glynda while they were fighting on the roof from RWBY volume 1 episode 1:Ruby Rose. now Starscream leads team SFRN (Saffron). Story has spoilers for both shows so read at you risk. if letters are bold then it's me telling you something unless OC character background chapter.
1. Spoilers Warning please Read first

Warning this will have spoilers for some of RWBY and Transformers Armda. Character Chapters contain spoilers for both the Shows and the story (and some future chapters as well)


	2. Character chapter 1:Team SFRN (Saffron)

Back Stories and Semblances

Team SFRN (Saffron) Leaded Starscream a former Decepticon troop of Galvatron now leads the team SFRN while Galvatron still mentor him he doesn't get beaten up or yelled at offen anymore because of his friends of team RWBY, JNPR, and the people of Beacon surporting him, his semblance is to turn into a jet, to fly and fire lasers, his height is 5'11 and he can fly and glide with his wings, Starscream looks like a 16 year old boy.

In second is Flirt Salamon a flying squirrel fanus who was orphan when her parents was send info slavery by the Schnee company at a young age and was rised by her Grandparents Ecru Salamon (Grandpa) and Scarlet Salamon (Grandma) and they used nearly all their money to afford their granddaughter go to Beacon Academy, Flirt reminds Starscream of the Earth human Alexis as she has red hair and she secretly has a crush on Starscream from when they first met. She is 5'8 and her semblance is to control gravity. She is 15 and 1/2 years old

Razzmic Razzmatazz was born from a Faunus couple her father was a Sheepdog Faunus and his mother was a Black Sheep Faunus his father died saving him and his mother from a mob of angry humans for Razzmic being born from a Faunus couple and his Mother died after he was accepted into Beacon as she was very sick the sadness and depression caused him to become like Batman he was about to join Roman Torchwick's group to have vengeance until he meet Navy Cyan-Neon which also had a change of heart and he and Navy have been dating since then. His semblance is to able to slowdown time and it allow him and/or people of his choice to move faster. he is 5'4 he is 15 years old

Navy Cyan was born from a Human-Faunus couple The Father was human while her mother is a camal Faunus and her father was also killed in the same mob as Razzmic Razzmatazz's father before she was born and her mother had no choice but to let Navy go because she was about to be selled to the Schnee dust Company and Navy was accepted to Beacon before hwexmother was informed about being selled to red Schnee company, Navy was gong to join the White Fang to liberate his mother but she had s change of heart when she meet Razzmic in the streets one day now she and Razzmic are a couple. Navy is Neopolitan's long lost cousin. Navy's semblance is to control flowing water, to breathe underwater and is Stronger underwater, have a healing factor she basically have some Godzilla's and Percy Jackson's abilities. People make fun of Navy because her camel hump makes her look fat little bit thanks to her camel hump being on her stomach, she can survive days without water. She is 5'6, she is about 5 months younger than Razzmic (15 years old)

Semblances

Starscream's semblance is to transform into his Vehicle, use his Null Cannons based on his Auta the more Aura the more power his Null Cannons use and the longer he can stay in Vehicle form

Flirt Salamon's semblance is to change the pull of gravity on her foes. She is uses it to smash people to the ground but also she can levitate allies to her advantage.

Razzmic'a semblance is to slow to freeze time around him he can choose who is affected by it and who is not affected by it. How ever it doesn't work a people who are immune to time manipulation abilities or people who have their own time manipulation abilities or people who can go so fast that they can freeze and/or slow down time and if his aura is too low time will resume to normal speed and he can't use his semblance until it's at least 15% of his aura.

Navy have some the abilities to be able to manipulate water, breathe underwater indefinitely, heal from the water, speed is 2x stronger and faster while underwater, she can't be hurt in the water while if at least 50% of body is in water unless she is facing a person with ice abilities as she can't manipulate frozen water.

Weapons

Starscream's weapons are his twin swords one was the original and he made a second one as he lost it to Unicron, he his Null and Proton Cannons which uses his Aura abut unless he is using dust to power it. He can use machine guns and homing missiles launchers.

Flirt Salamon's weapons is a frail and a mace which can turn into twin rocket launchers which dust can use dust as the ammo and the launchers can also twin into a axes.

Razzmic's weapons is a crossbow which shot arrow with dust in it which it turns into amissile machine gun and his melee weapon is his spear and a battle club with spikes which shoot rockets with dust inside of each rockets.

Navy's weapons including torpedo to missile launchers, her melee weapons are twin Tridents which can launch dust out with ease.

She also have land mines and water mines which she only use outside of town and Beacon because they are too destructive.

Feats

Together: They help the other students help defeat a flock of Nevermore Grimm. Got all As in every classes. The team along with thier other friends helped Starscream gain Galvatron's respect though it wasn't easy

Starscream Finally got Galvatrons respect though he had little help from his friends and it wasn't easy

Flirt Salamon, She won Starscream's heart eventually in the dance, the only other person other than Ruby to trust Starscream and Galvatron, She saved Starscream's life from Galvatron with some help from Starscream's other friends and one time alone.

Razzmic, Got into a actual date with Navy at the dance, Helped Navy to tell people to stop making fun of Navy's camel hump, though he had help from Starscream, Filrt Salamon, some of the other teams and Galvatron.

Navy, got into a actual date with Razzmic at the dance, saved Starscream's life with help from other people of Beacon Academy from Galvatron's Wrath

Appearances (looks) and personalities

Starscream has some of his old look but some of the metal replaced with a little Indian tan with red eyes, and his face looks the same as before, and his plane wings are replaced with falcon wings. Starscream has a red and blue battle cloths with blue shoes and blue wings his symbol is the Decepticon symbol.

Starscream tries to prove to Galvatron he can fight, he try to be the best student of Beacon so much he have challenged Pyrrah until itt was standstill because Galvatron interfered with the fight.

Flirt Salamon has red hair, her face looks like Ruby and Weiss's faces combined but with she has battle flying squirrel suit so she can glide in battle, she has black shoes and her eye color is pinkish-red. She is kind of red headed, she have a cheerful personality similar of Nora's and love eating stuff with nuts and berries in it, she is obsessed with Starscream much as Nora is obsessed with Ren. Her symbol is Red square with a tree inside of it. She usual follows Starscream's orders most of the time so Starscream can be proud of her. She is afraid of Dogs and Hawks (not the Faunuses).

Razzmic has a light green eyes, with dark black hair, his face looks similar to Jaune and Ren combined, he has a little long hair, he has dark green battle cloths with, grey shoes and his skin color is lighter than Starscream's. His symbol is a green circle with a clock inside of it. He is a shy to everyone expect to his friends.

Navy, has blue hair with blue camel ears, her face looks like Ruby and Pyrrah's faces combined with darker skin tan. Whe is thirsty she looks like a regular human with camel ears, but when she is full her camel hump is about 6-8 inches big. Like Razzmic she is shy to everyone but her friends. She love to drink fluids except for alcoholic stuff and medicine.

Faws and losses.

Starscream nearly got killed by Galvatron because he went to Beacon and Decepticons don't go to school, if it was wasn't for the support of his friends, Galvatron would have not stand down and he would have been killed. Starscream is still kind of a idiot,although he has millions of years of experience he is new to his Semblance and Aura, and he is kind of recklessly.

Flirt Salamon's love of Starscream got the best of her on multiple occasions when like when Starscream gets very hurt she good so angry she became reckless. She is afraid of the dark, dogs barking, Eagle, hawke, and falcon screeching if she hear those noises or in the dark, she looses focus and requires help from Starscream to encourage her and overcome her fears.

Razzmic time manipulation semblance doesn't work on other beings who can also manipulate time or other being to can run so faster they can freeze time or get past that. If something bad happens to Navy he feels so sad he shits down.

Navy has been make fun of multiple times and she gets upset and needs help from a friend to calm down, she is the slowest member on team SFRN because of camel hump so Starscream have her exercise and puts her on a diet sometimes, and some of her cloths don't fit her because her camel hump.

The team lost Galvatron on 4 on 1, people has been made fun of them because most of them are Faunuses, and Starscream's name is not a color so they made fun of him too and he need Galvatron, Ozpin, Glynda, or a friend to help to make peopleto stop making of Starscream.

The OCs belong to me if somebody is using their name it is fine just don't claim that you own them unlesss use a different layout.

Starscream doesn't belong to me or Galvatron but Flirt Salamon, Razzmic Razzmatazz, and Navy Cyan-Neon does belong to me (unless some OC or fictional character already took those names).


	3. Character Chapter 2:Galvatron

Warning this includes spoilers for future chapters.

Like Starscream Galvatron was transported to Remnant by Unicron but since Galvatron was sucked into a Black Hole munch later the Starscream it was a day or two latter than Starscream.

Background

Galvatron is a moose/bull like Faunus like Adam, but unlike him Galvatron is another level of evil, when Galvatron first arrived at Remnant he was confused and angry. He still is part robot.

When he first ran into SFRN, RWBY, and JNPR, he kicked all of their butts thanks to the Star Saber, Skyboom Shield, and Requiem Blaster, and nearly killed Starscream thankful Starscream's friends convinced the tyrant stand down, and has been a mentor of Starscream and the students of Beacon, as well Roman Torchwick, Raven, Cinder Fall and Adam Taurus' arch rival as Galvatron is more powerful and harsh than them.

Galvatron is also Winter Schnne, Qrow, The White Fang, Glynda Goodwitch, and Ironwood's arch nemesis as they are suspicious/don't trust Galvatron as he was a villain himself.

He still got his personality from Transformers:Armada.

Appearance

Galvatron still got his horns from Armda, he is about 6'8 tall which makes him taller than Pyrrha Nikos. Galvatron's appearance does remind Blake of Adam a bit as he has horns but with larger ones.

Here still got his built in weapons from Armda as well.

Weapons and semblance

Like Starscream he can Transform and use his semblance to power his weapons like the Requiem Blaster, Skyboom Sheid, and Star Saber and he can use his semblance to power up his jet pack to fly up to speeds that rivaled Ruby and Cinder Fall's.

Fears and victories.

Nearly killed Starscream until his friends convinced him to stop.

When Cinder Fall was undercover Galvatron and Starscream was the only ones to notice something was suspicious about her.

Defeated Cinder Fall while she had some of the Fall Maidens powers.

Flaws and failures.

Got confused and or mistaken people for something else like when Galvatron nearly killed Raven Brawen on the train from "No Brakes", after Raven saved Yang from Neo, Galvatron came to assist Yang and mistaken Raven for a member of the White Fang and clashed against her and was winning until Yang woke up and Raven told Galvatron to stop and that she was Yang's long lost mother that convinced Galvatron to let her go.

Tries to prove he's better/more powerful than his rivals which can get the best of him.

Nearly got arrested for knowing Penny's secret until Penny told and convinced her guards that Galvatron is also a robot as well.

Galvatron doubts Ozpin's leadership of being charge of Beacon, he also doubts Ruby's and Jaune's leadership of their teams.

He also underestimate the people of Remnant multiple times like when he first encountered the first year students of Beacon and Starscream and he didn't use the Star Saver or Skyboom Shield until he witnessed the abilities of them.

He also got angry enough hurt some of the people of Beacon.

He hadn't mastered his aura or semblance.

He sometimes get cocky enough to allow his foes strike first or get up because he wants to fight fair and sometimes when the "Any last words *person or people*" which allow his foes to ambush or save their comrades.

Galvatron doesn't being to me he belongs to his respective owners.


	4. Character Chapter 3:Optimus Prime

Warning contains spoilers for Futile Chapters

Optimus Prime leader of the heroic Autobots arrived in the Remnant when he tried the Matrix of leadership to bring back Galvatron but instead brought him to Remnant. When he was exploring Emerald Forest he heard commotion, fighting and when he arrived he saw the some of the First year students, Starscream against Galvatron. After he and some of Starscream's friends convinced Galvatron to stop killing Starscream.

Background

In Remnant he works at Beacon Academy along with Galvatron.

He tries resort to peace and he try to end Faunus slavery but the Schnees refused.

Appearance

Some of his old robot face makes up his helmet/mask the rest of his cloths is his Armada appearance. He is 6'4

Weapons

He still got his built in weapons from his robot form.

The Star Saber sword, SkyboomShield, and Requiem Blaster if he have them.

Other than that he is usuala a brawler like Yang.

Semblance 

Can Transform into his Truck form and he can uses his semblance to go to his super mode which make him 10 time faster, stronger, more powerful and durable but only for a certain time depending on his arua

Feats and victories

Became ambassador for Faunuses and Humans in Remnant/ Became one of Beacons defenders along with Galvatron.

Assist with the students fighting from the time in Emerald Forest against Galvatron and the Grimm.

Defeats and Flaws

Doesn't kill unless absolutely necessary including Crimmals like Roman Torchwick and the Grimm.

Doesn't get along with Galvatron.

Optimus Prime thinks arena fights like the Vidal Festal in Vale isn't a good idea.

Tried to negotiate with Roman Torchwick but was tricked.


	5. Character Chapter 4:Unicron

Warning contains spoilers for future chapters and the end of this series.

After Unicron ceased to exist after Galvatron sacrificed himself in Armada, he was forced hop to another universe to find hatred to feed of off, Unicron randomly ended up in the Remnant as a bull Faunus, and apparently there was more hatred from Remnant thab the Transformers hating each other thanks to some of the Faunuses and Humans hating each other. He eventually got his robot body back at end of this series and defeated.

Appearance

Unicron in Faunus form is 7'2 feet tall; in planet form the Bigger than Remnant. He can change his size depending on how much energy he feeds off of. Unicron still has his Armada appearance but with human skin. He got Red Faunus eyes.

Weapons and abilities

Unicron makes use of and weapons he can find. His semblance is the ability to feed off of hatred, can change size;the largest he can change his size while on Remnant is a mountain, while he is in Space can grow larger than the size of the planet Remnant however it leaves Unicron weaker and more vulnerable while in planet size due to being size of planet and it requires a lot of energy to do it. As long there is enough hatred on Remnant Unicron is invisible.

Feats and victories

Defeated Cinder Fall (while have some of the Fall , Salem, is more powerful than all of the Maidens combined, assist in the Fall of Beacon (in the Chapter:Unicron rises, Beacon falls a future chapter of this series), made Salem his herald along with the rest of her group and the White Fang.

Weakness and Defeats

If the Humans (who hate Faunuses like the Schnees) and the White Fang ( and some Faunuses) stop hating each other Unicron wouldn't have enough hatred to feed off and can be defeated with enough force, it doesn't work if one of the groups doesn't stop hating, like if The Faunuses who hate humans stop hating humans, the humans who hate Faunuses (the same thing goes the otherway around) will still be enough for Unicron to feed off of. He can feed of Crimmals, thieves, and Grimm but it wouldn't be enough.

Is weak to both the Matrix of leadership, Silver eye warriors silver eyes because they contain good energies or any other good energies will naturalize Unicron and send him back to hibernation.


	6. Prologue

In the episode of Transformers Armada where Starscream died we started with a impaled the Star Saber.

Starscream grunts while he pull the Star Saber out of his torso.

Optimus Prime:No Starscream Don't!!

Starscream grunt more as the tried to pulled the Star Saber out of his torso.

Unicron charges an electrical like attack.

Starscream:ITS TIME TO FINISH THIS ONCE ABD FOR ALL ACTIVATE PROTON CANNONS!

Swindle attach him self to Starscream which activate his proton cannons

Starscream prepares fire on Unicron abs said "You're all mine Unicron"

Starscream fires all he got on Unicron, screams while firing and Swindle detached him self from Starscream

But Unicron used an electrical attack on Starscream and Optimus Prime and Galvatron saw Starscream which Starscream screaming as he was being obliterated by Unicron, which at the same time Galvatron was also screaming.

Swindle beeps

Optimus Prime:It is over Swindle but he fought like a brave soldier until the end.

Swindle beeps again

Galvatron remembered what Starscream said before he died which was "I tried to gain favor from you but nothing was never good enough no matter how many battles I fought. You always found fault but then I was how Optimus treated his men. I realized he was a leader of integrity unlike you"

Galvatron turns to look at Optimus Prime while holding the Star Saber.

Starscream wakes up in a forest.

Starscream:Ohh it feels like Galvatron throw me into a Black Hole.

Starscream stands up only to realize he has shrunk and his hands are human.

Starscream:What the where am I is this what humans called heaven or was it hell and why am I a human now.

Starscream:Hmm at Least I still got my sword and...

Starscream gets jumped by a Grimm.

Starscream:What in Galvatron's look are you, you overgrown Werewolf.

The Grimm slashes at Starscream but before that the started to glow blue and red.

Starscream:What the first I got turned into a human, then got jumped by a Werewolf and I'm glowing red and blue, maybe the blast somehow turn me into this and transported me to Earth since when Werewolfs.

Starscream tried to transform and flee but it activated his semblance which caused him to Transform and fly away.

Starscream:So long you over grown Werewolf.

As Starscream as flying in the sky he was thinking he got transported to another dimension when Unicron attacked him.

Starscream:Hmm maybe Unicron transported me to another dimension.

Starscream saw the the town of Vale from a distance while he was flying.

Starscream:I see a city or village or whatever settlement it is maybe.

Starscream speed up quicker to a building where he saw a airship fighting Ruby and Glynda from a distance.

Starscream:These two are in trouble I must help them.

Starscream speed up faster to the airship and Starscream turned back to his Faunus form and grabbed his sword and slashed one of the airship's engines.

Starscream:I got you.

Ruby, Glynda, Cinder abd Roman looked very shocked after Starscream slashed the airship's engines.

Cinder:What..!!

Starscream:It's time to finish this battle activate Null Cannons your all mine flying machine thing..!?

Starscream charges his Null Cannons and fired on the airship which nearly destroyed it and the airship retreated.

Ruby:Woah and I sign your autograph Mr.?

Starscream:The name is Starscream.

Glynda:You seriously have explaining to do Starscream!

Then latter in a the room where Glynda questioned both Ruby and Starscream.

Glynda:Do you two have any idea of participate in a battle with criminals.

Ruby:They Started it.

Glynda:And what about you Starscream is that your name?

Starscream:I saw you two fighting that what was the vehicle called?

Glynda:A airship.

Starscream:Oh yeah that right I saw you two fighting that airship and I thought you two need help you remind of Galvatron.

Glynda and Ruby:Galva.. who?

Starscream:Galvatron, you know the Emperor of destruction.

Glynda pass the plate of cookies to Ruby and Starscream.

Starscream looks at the cookies.

Starscream:What are these?

Ruby:There cookies.

Starscream:uhh what do you do with them.

Ruby:You eat them.

Starscream:I have never eaten before.

Ruby:What you never eaten before then how you survived you whole life.

Starscream:Ms...?

Ruby:Rose, Ruby Rose.

Starscream:Not you i meant her.

Glynda:Glynda, Glynda Goodwhich.

Starscream:Oh yeah Glynda if tell you won't believe me even if tell you.

Glynda:What is it.

Starscream:I am not from this Universe nor this world.

Ruby:Yep he lost it.

Glynda:Normally I would let you two go home with a pat on the back...

Starscream:Finally I get some reward, Galvatron never give me even a pat on the back instead he always beats yells at me and even beat me up.

Glynda:And slap on the wrist!

Glynda:Bit someone wants to see you not you Starscream.

Ozpin walks out of the shadow.

Ozpin:Ruby Rose and what's your name.

Glynda:He calls him self Starscream he claims he is from a alternate reality or something.

Starscream:Indeed.

Ozpin:So Ruby Rose what brings you to Beacon Academy.

Ruby:I wanted to become a huntress to save people who can help them selves and...

Starscream:Woah, hold the phone how does a Earth sport have do with helping people?

Ozpin:Hmm you are indeed not from here what was you purpose and what happened before you arrived at Remnant and oh yeah by the by the way how would you like it if I let both let you two go to Beacon together.

Starscream and Ruby:Really?

Glynda:I think we should let Starscream tell this story about you.

Starscream:It is a long story literally.

Ozpin:Go on we have time.

Starscream:Ok then, at the beginning of a being known as "the one" created the universe and he created Unicron to explore it but instead of exploring it he started to eat it and a eaten Planets, Stars, Galaxies and even the blackness of the space and it created a white void..

Ruby:Woah this Unicron must been very hungry.

Ozpin:Continue Starscream.

Starscream:So anyways it created what Earth humans called the Big Bang, Earth is basically Remnant from another universe with a different name, and it created the whole multiverse including this one so "the one" punished Unicron by splitting him into two being him and Primus so Primus and Unicron battled which shooked the universe and so Primus created the 13 original Primes to Battle Unicron.

Glynda:This is taking too long just skip to the part about this "Cybertron"

Starscream:Ok!

Starscream:After the Primes defeated Unicron and Primus became the planet Cybertron so skip a few billion years my master Galvatron well he was once called Megatron who started a war for mini-cons who can grant us to be more powerful Megatron leader thx evil Decepticons and his archenemy Optimus Prime lead the heroic Autobots for millions of years until the mini-cons decided to leave Cybertron though a warpgate which is basically what you people call a teleporter but I didn't last long, thousands of years latter human kids discover one of he mini-cons which sent a signal beacon to both Autobots and Decpticons so the battle wagged on Earth until Megatron decided to conquer Cybertron and we had space race until we ran into Nemesis Prime a evil version of Optimus Prime and me, and some Decpticons and Autobots were bady hurt until Mini-cons reformatted us into more powerful bodies and this Megatron became Galvatron, but then when we reached Cybertron, Unicron was awakened by Sideways and Thurst thus which concerned both Me, Autobots, the humans so Optimus tried to convince Galvatron to team up but Galvatron refused I tired to fight some sense into Galvatron to be convinced to team up with Optimus so I fired everything I got at Unicron and he fired back on me and the next thing I knew I woke up like Faunus species in a forest.

Ruby:Woah you risk your life to convince you master team up with his archenemy.

Starscream:If you think that was crazy I got inpladed by the Star Saber the most powerful sword in the universe my universe.

Ozpin:So Starscream have you decided?

Starscream:Yes I'll got to this Beacon so I can start a new beginning here.

Starscream and Ozpin shacked hands.

The next day on a airship to Beacon

Ruby and Starscream:This is awesome!


	7. Chapter 1:Starscream in Beacon part 1

In the airship to Beacon.

Ruby:Man I can't wait to be at Beacon...

Yang walks to Starscream and Ruby

Yang:Hi there little sister who is your friend?

Ruby:Yang!

Starscream:She is your sister?

Ruby:Actually she half-sister me and Yang have the same father but different mothers.

Yang:So anyway what is your name.

Starscream:I'm Starscream.

Yang laughs at Starscream.

Starscream:HEY IT'S NOT FUNNY, MY NAME IS A COOL NAME FROM WHERE I COME FROM ANYWAY!

Ruby:Keep it down Starscream you don't want to attract attention.

Ruby looked kind of sad

Yang:What matter Ruby.

Ruby:I have been moved 2 years I don't want people to think I'm special or something.

Yang:You are special.

Starscream:Yes Yang I've never been special because master never been proud of no matter how many battles he always find fault.

Yang:Gezz you master is that cruel?

Starscream:Enough to have me executed one time but thankfully Demolisher and Cyclonus convinced him to spare me.

Ruby:And I though Roman Torchwick was cruel.

Ruby, Yang and Starscream saw Jaune getting air sickness, ran away and threw up.

Starscream:Gezz Mr. blonde either recently had a huge meal or have a super is the sensitives stomach.

Yang:More like vomit boy.

Starscream:Yang you on his throw up.

Ruby:Eww eww eww stay away Yang

Yang:I'll get you.

Ruby:Eww eww eww now it's on me.

Minutes passed the airship is docked by Beacon and everyone got of the airship and Jaune ran to the trash barrel and threw up there.

The students along with Starscream passed by Jaune.

Starscream:Geezz he sure have s super sensitive stomach.

Ruby, Yang, and Starscream walked out of the airship dock to Beacon.

Starscream:Hmm this is Beacon Academy it reminds me of Hogwarts.

Yang:Hog... what?

Starscream:It's a the Earth book/Movie series Harry Potter think of Hogwarts as a school for wizards.

Ruby:So what do we do?

Ruby show students with weapons and she was shocked in a happy.

Ruby:Wowww that guy has a sword which is a rocket launcher.

Starscream:I don't see how a sword that is a park rockets launcher is cool I've seen better forged weapons like the Star Saber for instance.

Ruby:It's like meeting new friends but with weapons

Yang:Woww I have agree with Starscream the Star Saber is a cool name.

Ruby:So what do we do.

Yang:You can explore Beacon together.

Starscream:What about you?

Yang:I've... gotta see my friends bye!

Yang ran away in a crowd of students which caused Starscream and Ruby get dizzy.

Ruby:Yang come back

Starscream:My head is spinning what is the feeling called?

Ruby and Starscream collapses on luggage which knocked over some cases and some of he cases knocked Dust bottles out.

Ruby:Dizziness!

Starscream:Ohhh it feels like Galvatron beaten me up again.

Weiss:Do you two have any idea how much damage you two could have cause.

Starscream:The crowd ran over us so it wasn't out fault.

Weiss:I don't care you two bumped into it I'll!...

Starscream draws out his sword and points it at Weiss.

Starscream:Listen here Ice Queen no one talks to Me Starscream like that, well expect for Galvatron, got it!

Weiss looked very annoyed.

Starscream:Seriously you don't looked scared!?

Ruby:Starscream!

Starscream:Fine!

Starscream draws back his weapon.

Weiss:You don't treat Weiss Schnee like that.

Starscream:So that's your name "Weiss Schnee" your name means "Snow White" in a different language and no Human have ever treat me like that either.

Weiss:Have you know I'm a heiress of the Schnne dust company.

Starscream:Pffff I've been Galvatron's second in command for over 9 million years.

Weiss:Seriously you over 9 million years old your bluffing.

Ruby:He's not bluffing Weiss, he is 9 million years old in another dimension from another planet.

Weiss:Anyways this is ice dust, fire dust and explosive dust.

Weiss shakes the explosive dust bottle until Ruby sneeze which caused a explosion.

Starscream:Oh great you started the school year with a bang literally.

Weiss:See what I mean.

Starscream:No this is on YOU!

Weiss:What!

Starscream:You were the one who caused her to sneeze at the dust which cause it to explode.

Blake arrived with one of the dust containers.

Blake:Ok who's dust container is it.

Weiss:Give it to me.

Weiss grabbs the dust container from Blake.

Weiss:Starscream you really remind me of the White Fang which I despise of it do you know why I despise it.

Starscream:Uhhh...

Weiss:Because they been targeting us Schnees for years.

Starscream:If they are getting targeted, then if your family is so rich why don't you get 24/7 bodyguards if I were you!

Weiss:I hope I never see you agai!

Starscream:That same thing to you!

Weiss walks away.

Ruby:Who are...

Blake also walks away as well.

Jaune helps Ruby get up.

Jaune:You must be the girl who exploded.

Starscream and Ruby:You must be the boy who threw up in the airship.

Jaune, Ruby and Starscream walking around Beacon as they were getting to know each other.

Jaune:So any way I'm Jaune Arc who are you two?

Ruby:I'm Ruby Rose.

Starscream:I'm Starscream.

Jaune:So what's your last name Starscream?

Starscream:I don't have one.

Jaune:You are the only person on Remnant that has no last name, your name is not a color and what's that sword on your back.

Starscream:Oh that I actually had two but I lost it in battle and you have a sword as well and what is this on your other hand.

Jaune:Oh that sword it belongs to my great grandfather who faught during the Great War and that in my other hand is a shied.

Ruby:My weapon is a customizable Sythe sniper rifle.

Jaune:What?

Ruby:It's also a gun.

Starscream:I don't want to rude but where are suppose to be?

Ruby:It thought you were leading Starscream and what about you to Jaune.

Jaune:Same here, maybe there is map or something.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 2:Starscream in Beacon part 2

It took some time Ruby, Starscream, and Jaune founs the ceremony and then they meet up with Yang.

Yang:Ruby, Starscream I've saved spots for you two.

Ruby:We got to go bye.

Ruby and Starscream walks to Yang

Yang:How was your first day going for you two.

Starscream:Pfff awful we you left you crowd of friends made us tripped over some luggage and some girl yelled at us and they Ruby literally exploded an then we got lost.

Yang:Starscream are you being sarcastic.

Ruby:No Starscream is telling the truth we...

While Ruby was talking Weiss snuck up on her which startled her and she jumped on to Yang.

Yang:Gezzz you did literally exploded.

Starscream:Grrrr you again!

Weiss:Thankfully the three us weren't blow off the cliff.

Ruby:It was a accident... If was a accident.

Weiss shows Ruby the paper of the policies of the Schnne dust company

Ruby:What's this.

Weiss explains Ruby policies of the Schnne dust company.

Weiss:The Schnne dust company is not responsible for injuries or damages while operating...

Starscream interrupts Weiss as he grabs the paper, reads it and then rip the paper it in half.

Starscream:This is company is irresponsible and selfish.

Weiss:Why you!

Yang:Easy I think you two got off the wrong foot or in this case feet

Starscream:No, I have my right to stand up to my self.

Weiss:Over my dead body.

time have passed Starscream and Weiss didn't stop arguing until the ceremony started then after the ceremony ended hours latter Starscream, Ruby, and Yang was wearing pajamas as they were gong to bed.

Ruby:It was weird have not knowing anyone here in school.

Yang:What about Starscream he's... brave and Jaune he's... nice.

Yang:There we go plus two friends.

Yang:That's a 200% increase.

Ruby:I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as...

But Starscream interrupts Ruby.

Starscream:No there is no negative friends it make no sense you just made two friends and enemy.

Yang:I was gong to say that.

Starscream throws a pillow at Yang's face.

Yang:Look, it's been only one day.

Yang:Trust me you've got friends all around you.

Yang:You just haven't meet them yet.

Yang, Ruby and Starscream sees Blake reading a book.

Starscream:That girl...

Yang:You two know her

Ruby:Not really...

Starscream:She saw what happened this morning but left before, we could say anything.

Yang:Well, now's your chance!

Yang grand Ruby's hand and drags her to Blake as Starscream follows them.

Ruby:Hey, wait!

Ruby:What are you doing!

Yang:Helloooo!

Yang:I've believe you 3 know each other!

Blake:aren't you the girl who exploded and the one who you call you self Starscream?

Ruby:Uhh yeah!

Ruby:My name's Ruby.

Ruby:But you can call me...crater... actually, you can just called me Ruby.

Blake:Okay.

Yang: *Whispars* What are you doing?

Ruby: *Whispers back* I don't know help us!

Yang:So... what's you name?

Blake:Blake.

Yang:Well Blake I'm Yang!

Yang:Ruby's older sister!

Yang: ... I like your bow!

Blake:Thanks.

Yang:it goes great with your... pajamas!

Blake:Right...

Yang:Nice night don't you think?

Blake:Yes.

Blake:It's lovely.

Blake:Almost lovely as this book... that I will continue to read... as soon you leave.

Starscream: *Whispers* That is kind of rude.

Yang:Yeah, this girl's a lost cause.

Ruby:What's it about?

Blake:Huh?

Ruby:Your book. Does it have a name?

Blake:Well... It's about a man with souls, each fighting over control over his body.

Yang:Oh yeah... that's real lovely...

Ruby:I love books.

Ruby:Yang used to read them to me every night before bed.

Ruby:Stories about heros and monsters... they're one of the reasons I want to become a Huntress.

Blake:Why is that?

Blake:Hoping you live happily ever after?

Starscream:At least your stories have happy ends my people's stories have that same ending... Well expect for Primus and Unicron.

Blake:And that is?

Starscream:Eaten by a giant space monster.

Yang:Gezzz that's harsh.

Blake:And what about this... Primus and Unicorn?

Starscream:First of all it's Unicron not Unicorn, and second of all, Primus puts Unicron in stasis... a dormant state which is a true story.

Blake:What is story all about and are you sure it's true

Starscream:About two brothers Primus and Unicron fight over that multiverse... basically multiple universes, Unicron wants to devour every universe, Stars, worlds, even the blackness of space and Primus wants order and peace... I'll tell you the story for a another time.

Ruby:I hoping we all do live happily after, I don't want to be eaten by a space monster.

Ruby:As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books. Some one who fought for what is right, and those who protected people who couldn't protect themselves.

Blake:That's very ambitious for a child.

Blake:Unfortunately, the real world is not isn't the same as a fairy tale.

Ruby:Well, that's why we're here... to make better.

Yang:Ohhh I'm so proud of my of my baby sister!

Yang tackle hug Ruby.

Ruby:Cut it out!

Ruby and Yang started fighting as Blake was speaking.

Starscream:I'll help you Ruby.

Starscream jumps into the fight.

Blake:Well Ruby, Yang, and Starscream... it's a pleasure to...

Weiss walks to them and Starscream, Ruby and Yang stopped fighting.

Weiss:What in the world is going on here!?

Weiss:Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?

Yang, Weiss and Starscream:Oh, not you again.

Ruby:Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!

Weiss:Oh, now you're on my side.

Ruby:I was always on your side!?

Yang:Yeah what's your proven with my sister!? She is only trying to be nice!

Starscream:Yeah what she said!

Weiss:She is a hazard to my health!

Blake: *Blows out*


	9. 3:In Emerald Forest Part 1:Partners

**Before this Chapter Starts I do apologize if some you are confused like where are the characters in the scene well I don't know how describe where the characters are in the scenes from Starscream in Beacon part 1. I don't know what some the places in RWBY is called for an example I don't know the part of Beacon is called that has the lockers and I'm not good at describing so if don't describe enough that means I don't describe enough then watch some of RWBY to make it less confusing. And aso I am only good at script form to prevent confusion of "who is speaking".**

Yang, Ruby and Starscream was at the lookers where Nora and Ren walked past them.

Ruby:I wonder what is all about?

Starscream:Something about being "together together"

Starscream hears Pyrrah, Jaune, and Weiss' conversation.

Starscream:Huh?

Starscream:I'll be right back

Starscream walks to Pyrrah, Jaune, and Weiss which are in another part of the locker room.

Starscream:What is all of you blabbering about?

Starscream stoped walking.

Weiss:About how Pyrrah who is the 6 year winnner in championship and her face is on a cereal box, everyone knows that, how you not know that.

Starscream:I was... in the Great War a... different Great War, we had no access to TV, internet, or to a Grocery Store... and besides it's nothing compared to what I did.

Weiss:Ha haha like what!?

Starscream:Survived Galvatron's wrath 3 times, 2 from fighting him and one from when he tried to execute me, trick and worked on a enemy fraction for short time, survived being impaled by the Star Saber and removed it and survived.

Pyrrha and Jaune:Wow!

Pyrrha:It is more impressive than me winning the tournament 6 years in a row.

Weiss:Those facts are false and what is the Star Saber?

Starscream:The most powerful sword you will ever know.

Jaune:Tell is more about this...

But before Jaune can continue Glynda interrupted from the announcement.

Glynda (on speaker):Will all first year students report to Beacon Cliff.

Pyrrha:Well you can tell us later we gotta go to Beacon Cliff.

Time passed as we saw every first year students at Beacon Cliff as the first year students are on catapults while Ozpin made an announcement.

Ozpin:For years you have been trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

Glynda:Now, I'm sure many of heard about the rumors about assignment of teams...

As Glynda is speaking Starscream have random flashbacks about Megatron/Galvatron being angry at Starscream for failures and saying no that he can't lead at team for minutes until Ozpin said "That being said, first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years"

Starscream and Ruby got shocked when Ozpin said that

Ruby:What?!?

Starscream:Huh?!? For 4 years?

Nora:See told you!

Ozpin:After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or will die.

Jaune*nervous laughter, gulp*

Ozpin:You will monitored an graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene.You will find an abandoned temple at the end of your path containing several relics. Each pair must choose 1 and return to the top of the cliff. We regard that item, as well your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

Jaune:Yeah, um, sir-.

Ozpin:Good! Now take your positions.

Jaune:Uh, sir. I've got, um, a question.

Weiss catapults*

Other students catapult (not Starscream)*

Jaune:So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it is it? You're, like, dropping us off of something?

Ozpin:No. You will be falling.

Russel _catapults*_

More students (that is not Starscream again) catapult as Jaune is talking

Jaune:Oh, I see. So like, did you hand out parachutes for us?

Nora catapults and said Woohoo!

Ozpin:No. You will be using your own landing strategy.

Few seconds later after Ruby, Yang catapults.

Jaune:So, um, what is this landing StrateGYYYYY! *Jaune Catapults*

Starscream was the only one who hadn't catapulted yet

Starscream:Yet me at TheMMMM! *Starscream catapults and follows the catapulting students in the air*

as Starscream is flying in the air he was struggles to control his air resistance.

Starscream:Gotta... to transform!

Starscream Transformers and yells "transformer" at the same time.

Starscream:This is more like it.

Starscream zooms pass the catapulting students and said "See you latter slow kids"

Jaune:Ok this is just rude and unfair.

Meanwhile somewhere in Emerald Forest some mean, someone big, someone who is watching the catapulting students and seem to have watching Starscream and he walks out of the shade and to reveal that it is Armda Galvatron.

Galvatron:Since when humans learned to fly with that TRAITOR Starscream. I'm gonna kill him and the people who are friends with him. But since I don't have Tidal Wave with me, I can't fly fast so I'll just have follow them on the ground!

Galvatron laughs as he walks away as he follows Starscream and the first year students.

To be continued.


	10. 4:In Emerald Forest part 2:Galvatron!

As Starscream flies ahead of the catapulted Students he said "I must be too far ahead I must..." but he collides with a another student and transforms back to Faunus form.

Starscream and the student (female) said "What the!" they fall to the ground they as they scream "Ahaaaaa!"

Meanwhile from a distance, Galvatron watched the whole collision and said "What have that fool done!" Galvatron has continued walking toward the catapulting students.

At the same time the catapulting students saw the whole collision as well

Yang said "Well that is why he's called Starscream because hea is a star that screams. Haha." *Drumm sound plays*

Ruby said "Well so much for Starscream." as she is flying in the air.

Starscream and the female student was falling very fast and created a crather on impact.

Starscream and the girl said "Ouch that hurts"

The girl said "Good thing we had our Aura or it would have hurt more"

Starscream:"I guess we're partners then for four years. And by the way who is your nam... huh?

Starscream noticed the girl has a squirrel tail and ears making her a squirrel Faunus. She had a red battle dress, with black shoes, she was about 5 feet and 8 inches tall. Her face looked like Ruby and Wiess' faces combined with red hair which reminded Starscream of Alexus. She had a pinkish red-eye color, she looked 15 years old.

Starscream got up and said "Are you ok miss? I'm Starscream who are you?"

The girl got up and hugged Starscream for a few seconds, she got very blushed and said "My name is Flirt... Flirt Salamon I guess where partners now."

Starscream:"Yeah"

Starscream and Flirt Salamon walks to the temple.

sometime later after everyone else landed we go to Ruby running in Emerald Forest worrying who will the good teammates for her.

Ruby:"...there is also Starscream. Who is very brave and serious, but he can get angry easily and is kind of evil. So is available."

Then all of a sudden Weiss showed up.

Ruby stop running and Weiss was shocked.

Ruby:"I guess we're partners"

5 minutes later after they fought the group of Grimm.

Weiss:"You realized you could have been hurt or worse"

Ruby:"Well maybe if you stop being perfect."

Weiss:"Then stop action like a child... I'm not perfect... Yet."

Ruby:"Ugh I hope things can't get any worse!"

Then bushes started stacking and laugher can from it.

Ruby and Weiss pointed their weapons at it.

Weiss:"Show you self!"

laugher got louder until it something walk out of the bush which to reveal, it was Galvatron.

Galvatron laughs at Ruby and Weiss.

Galvatron *laughts:"What it is it have you seen a Decepticon before?"

Weiss:"Ugh Seriously, another Faunus you must be in the White Fang and who are you?"

Galvatron:"You mean those sore losers. Hahahahaah I am Galvatron !!!"

Weiss:"He speaks the truth"

Galvatron:"Huh. He who?"

Weiss:"Some Faunus named Starsc..."

Ruby covers Weiss' mouth.

Galvatron:"You mean STARSCREAM that traitor!" Galvatron draws out the Star Saber sword and points it at Ruby and Weiss. " I demand where is he or you two will have it."

Weiss' have memory flash backs of Starscream back the lockers.

Starscream *flash back:"Galvatron is meanest, baddest, harsh person you know, he hates both humans and Faunuses."

Flashback end*

Weiss:"Hmph and why should I tell you that?"

Galvatron:"Because..." Galvatron slashes Weiss' right army which bleeded a lot. "Other wise you two will die."

Ruby and Weiss made a run for it and Weiss was very terrified as she never saw someone more evil than the White Fang.

Galvatron:"Come back here fools or will kill you and have your heads on sticks!"

Galvatron ran after them repeatedly said "Come back you cowards" after them meanwhile Glynda and Ozpin at the cliff saw Starscream's and Firt Salamon walking to find the temple, Nora and Ren also finding the temple as well , as well of Pyrrha and Jaune , they were remained calm until they saw Galvatron attack and chase Ruby and Weiss.

Glynda never been shocked in her life as she saw Galvatron for the first time and attacked the group.

Glynda:"I've never seen this student before."

Ozpin:"Apparently we have an intruder we are unable to help"

Glynda noticed something on Galvatron and she said "Ozpin wait, this person seems to match the description of Starscream's description of his master"

Ozpin:"You mean as in Starscream's master Galvatron?!?"

Glynda:"Yes he seems to be holding a sword looks like what Starscream to describe is 'the Star Saber' sword.

Ozpin:"Starscream describes 'The Star Saber' sword the most powerful in his universe which is very bad indeed and who knows what weapons he has.

Minutes later with Nora, Ren already got their relic as well as Yang, Blake, Starscream' and Flirt Salman (which their relic is a dark king chess preice), while Ruby and Weiss who not too far from while being chased by angry Galvatron.

Ren, Yang, and Starscream saw Weiss, Ruby running toward them.

Ren:"I see Weiss"

Yang:"I see Ruby"

Yang notice something chasing Ruby and Weiss.

Yang:"Wait who is that chasing them"

Starscream noticed it was Galvatron and spoke to Yang

Starscream:"It can't be. It's Galvatron chasing them."

Weiss, Ruby and Galvatron goes closer to group

Ruby:"Help!!!"

Galvatron:"I'll not only I'll tear you two but also Starscream and the rest of his friends else standing there"

Ruby uses her semblance zoom way ahead Galvatron and Galvatron transforms to tank form and gained to Weiss and Transformed back to Faunus form and tackled Weiss.

Galvatron:"Hahahahahahah got you now Snow Queen" Galvatron was about to use the Star Saber to kill Weiss when of all of a sudden Starscream jumped and used his sword to block the blow.

Weiss;"Starscream!"

Weiss runs to the others

Starscream:"Go! Get out of here everyone, I'll take on Galvatron!"

Ruby goes to get her relic which is a white knight chess piece.

Ruby:"Got it"

Lie Ren:"We're sorry, but it is our duty as hunters in training to protect and keep bad guys from hurting others."

Starscream:"Very well"

Galvatron:"Indeed either you have be very brace or very stupid to challenge me."

Yang:"I'll have to go with the first first option."

Nora:"Bring it on"

The all of a sudden someone bursted from the shade and that is Optimus Prime and Optimus Prime knocked back Galvatron into the tree.

Optimus Prime:"It is over Galvatron no more humans and those... animal humans will be hurt!"

Galvatron got up started charging at everyone

Then everyone started charging at Galvatron as well.

And thus began very epic battle between Galvatron vs the hunters in training and Optimus Prime.

 **Before this chapter ends there will be 1 more Transformers characters in this story which is Unicron and there also be more RWBY characters that will in this story which is Emerald, Merucy, Adam, Salem and more will be this story. Unicron wouldn't be in this story until after 2 more more chapters.**


	11. Chapter 5:Optimus Prime!

The battle waged on for a very long time and it ended up in the same cliff were they encountered the Grimm as Galvatron was winning. Galvatron blasted Yang, and Blake to the ground with the Requiem Blaster. Galvatron block and deflected Weiss' dust attacks with the Skyboom shield. While Galvatron used the Star Saber sword on everyone else. The battle waged on for a while until Galvatron sliced Yang's hair with the Star Saber sword and Yang got very angry.

Yang*angrily* "Galvatron I'll crush you Galvatron!"

Yang burst into flames, Yang and Galvatron jumps in the air fly toward each other while Galvatron said "That's my line!"

As Yang and Galvatron is flying in the air Galvstron draws the Star Saber sword and use it to inpaled Yang with it and got Yang on her knees. The Hunters were shocked even Optimus Prime and Starscream were shocked.

Starscream, Students (expect Yang), and Optimus Prime:"Noo!"

Galvatron:"Hahahahahaha if all you surrender Starscream and I'll let her live."

But before everyone can respond a bunch of rock Grimm came out of no where and knocked both Galvatron and Yang in the cliff and then fell; Galvatron drops the Star Saber, Skyboom shied, and the Requiem Blaster during the fall.

Everyone got their weapons pointed at Galvatron as Galvatron said "Listen I'm sorry I got anger issues, please spare me"

Ruby:"What you think Optimus should we finish him."

Optimus Prime:"No I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Optimus put his hand out and pulled up Galvatron while Ruby pulled Yang up.

Yang:"Uh I think we have 'Bigger problems' *insert drumm sounds* Haha.

Galvatron:"What's so funny?"

Ruby:"It is one Yang's puns, a type of joke."

Galvatron:"I've got this!"

Galvatron grabbs the Star Saber sword, jumps to the rock Grimm and Slaced it to death.

Galvatron:"Hmm what is that anyways"

Weiss:"A creature of the Grimm, came because I was attracted to your negativity!"

Optimus Prime:"Huh?"

Optimus Prime has a flashback of Unicron stating he can't be defeated so easily.

beginning of flashback*

Unicron *Flashback:Even as I speak, I'm feeding off the angry energy making me stronger by the second. You minions think they are wearing me down but with every attack they're feeding me. As long hatred exists in the Universe I remain impervious to attack."

End of flashback*

Ruby:"Optimus!"

Optimus Prime:"Huh?"

Ruby:"We gotta get back to Beacon by the way what's wrong?"

Optimus Prime:"He is here."

Ruby:"Who?"

Optimus Prime:"Unicron."

Galvatron turns his head and face Optimus and Galvatron said "Unicron here?"

Optimus Prime:"indeed. It's bad."

Nora:"Who is Unicron some type of Unicorn.

Optimus Prime:"I'll explain later now you have to go back to this 'Beacon'."

After Somtime of finding they're way back Galvatron was arrested and was sentenced to community service at Beacon Academy and Optimus Prime was horned of saving the students life. Then after that Ozpin make the announcement of the all of the teams expect for one in the same rooms that he announced RWBY and more. Everyone including Optimus Prime and Galvatron who has escort guards for the sentence was watch the oration of Starscream's team

Galvatron:"I can't believe I have to watch this and work at some school."

Optimus Prime:"At least it's better than prison.

Ozpin:"And finally we Starscream, Flirt Salamon, Razzmic Razzmatazz, and Navy Cyan"

Starscream, Flirt, Razzmic, and Navy walk forward on the stage as their faces is on the screen.

Ozpin:"You four retrieved the four Dark King prices this your team is SFRN (Saffron). Lead by Starscream.

Everyone clapped including Optimus and Galvatron.

Ozpin:"This will be a interesting year."


	12. Chapter 6: Meeting Penny

**Before this chapter starts it this Chapter take place in RWBY episodes The Stay, Black and White. And the beginning of this chapter will take place in the End of Black and White. Enjoy.**

 **Warning: Cinder Fall x Unicron x Salem, Starscream x Female OC shipping in this Chapter and story.**

 **And the Unicron voice will be G1 Unicron voice best suits the story.**

At the end of Black and White we see. Roman Torchwick very injured going to an abandoned warehouse but empty handed.

Roman:"Grrr Those inter dimensional... alien robots.. as humans/Fanus will pay. But Cinder Fall won't be pleased."

As Roman Torchwick walked into the Warehouse someone big (secretly Faunus Unicron) followed him in without Roman noticing.

As Roman was walking in Cinder Fall was in the background along with Emerald and Merucy while she was summoning fire on her hands.

Cinder:"So did you get the dust and what happened to you?"

Roman:"We failed and not only that I got inplaled by the Star Saber... a very powerful sword who Galvatron claims it's the most powerful sword in the universe.

Cinder:So you failed *yells* me.

Emerald:"Who is that Galvatron!?!"

Roman:"Remember that Faunus bird man slace our air ship who he goes by the name Starscream well... his master Galvatron who he claims to be the most... feared being in his universe and also the most aggressivel warrior as well."

Emerald and Merucy got nervous as when Roman hold them the Galvatron is more feared and Cinder got very angry.

The fire on Cinder's hand still is lit.

Cinder:"No way someone more FEARED THAN ME! Wait I get the Fall Maiden powers than I'll destroy my competition.

Emerald:Go on continue."

Roman:"He was with his archenemy called Optimus Prime a... a leader of good who thinks 'freedom is the right of all sentient beings' and apparently there were once at war until someone called Unicron came. They claimed there over million of years old and oh yeah Galvatron told me to tell you that he said ' I'll track you down, fight to the death and kills you. Galvatron, Starscream and Optimus Prime are too powerful thanks to they're so called legendary weapons.

Merucy:"What are those weapons?"

Roman:"The sword that I told you earlier was Called the Star Saber which is very powerful and impressive I say so my self, along with the Skyboom Shield who they claim can block blows of even the Star Saber, and last is Requiem Blaster which is a powerful gun.

Emerald:We're kind of worried now you told me us Roman.. about Galvatron."

Roman:"There was one time when Starscream and Galvatron while they are still robots. Galvatron tried to kill Starscream for failing too much and being a disgrace of this called Decepticon army."

Emerald, Cinder, and Merucy was scared after hearing that

Emerald:Woah Galvatron so crazy to kill his own troops and we might want to put infiltrating Beacon phase on hold.

Cinder:"No we won't we'll just awoid them we'll..."

Then Unicron busted though the Warehouse door and walked slowly toward Cinder.

Emerald:"We got company"

Cinder:"I got this"

Cinder tried to use fire to burn Unicron which burned his right arm off, his face, horns burned as well,and succeeded but they didn't know about something.

Merucy:"Hmm that was ea..."

But before Merucy can finish his sentence Unicron healed his injuries and his arm grow back.

Cinder:"What!"

Unicron turned his face toward Cinder and said "Cinder Fall your attacks won't work on me"

Emerald:"Who are you?"

Unicron:"I am Unicron and I can help you if you serve me Cinder."

Merucy:"How did you know her name"

Unicron:"Because Merucy Black I know everything, I've observe you for many years, I see everything."

Emerald:"How did you... heal from when are... killed?"

Unicron turns his head to Emerald and said "By feeding of the negative energy from everyone, when Cinder tought she was wearing me down, but I am feeding of the angry energy so with every attack she is feeding me sorta like you negatively attract the creatures you so called Grimm but I speak I am feeding of the negative emotion energy from everyone on Remnant from the Humans, Faunuses, and even the Grimm and even other life forms you can't identify." Clearly said the Chaos Bringer.

So Cinder Fall questions Unicron and Cinder Fall said "Who are you?"

Unicron said "I... am Unicron, you all shall serve me or perish."

Cinder Fall blushes at Unicron.

Cinder said "Hum... ok but I am working for someone else already her name is Salem so you have to talk to her not me."

Unicron: Very well I can provide you with more power, new abilities."

Cinder Fall:cI'm flattered but I only have half of the Fall Maiden's powers so you can't me me stronger until get the other half of the Fall Maiden's powers you can make me stronger."

 **Earlier that day**

Team RWBY, Starscream, Galvatron, and Optimus Prime walking around in Vale

Weeks has passed Galvatron got his name cleared after saving students of Beacon numerous times, both Galvatron and Optimus Prime became honorable Beacon Academy teachers, Optimus Prime and Galvatron teachs in professor port's class became in this timeline Professor Port retired after Optimus Prime and Galvatron got accepted into Beacon Academy staff and now Port now lives in very peaceful island somewhere in the ocean. Flirt Salamon is now 'together together' with Starscream. Navy and Razzmic are also 'together together'.

One time Optimus Prime told the students about the time when he and Galvatron fought Unicron.

 **4 weeks earlier at Optimus and Galvatron's class.**

Teams RWBY, SFRN, JNPR and other first year teams where at Optimus and Galvatron's class.

Jaune Arc moaning and groaning of being yelled by Galvatron. Which Galvatron was saying "... and there I was clashing against Optimus Prime where I was defeated by him whrerw I said 'You know for years we've been eventually match Optimus Prime, I've enjoyed every second of our Combat' and he only did it for the greater good, then me, and Optimus knocked backed by Unicron and I was about to fall down and Optimus Prime got my hand and then I said that was crazy which was 'Let me go and Unicron will be destroyed' How ever Optimus hesitated but still had had convince him to let me go so I said 'If you let me go the war between us is over Unicron will cease to exist because there will not enough evil from the him feed off'. Optimus still not let me and I said 'I said cut me loose and so I cut my self and said 'Fairwell Optimus Prime victory is all yours now go after you men they need you!' and I screamed was the Black Hole me apart and..." Optimus then continued Galvatron's story "Then Unicron was disappeared and Galvatron was lost to stars and I was floating in space weakened with gilt so much I didn't deserve the Matrix of Leadership

Then Weiss rises her hand and Galvatron said "Yes? What's your question?"

"If you committed suicide to your allies and to defeat your enemy then how are you are standing here?" Asked Blake.

"Well Black Holes is a Hole space-time so apparently that's how I got there."

Jaune then said "Jeez that gotta hurt, how strong is a Black Hole?"

Galvatron then said "1.3 million times this world's gravitational pull"

The school's bell ring and Galvatron says "Ok for homework you must count every Grimm killed today after school which is due tomorrow."

 **Back the present**

When they're at the robbed dust store Weiss mentioned the White Fang and then later they saw Suh running pass them and everyone followed them and Weiss ran into Penny and everyone introduced them selves.

Ruby: Hi Penny. I'm Ruby.

Weiss: I'm Weiss.

Blake: Blake.

Yang: Are you sure you didn't hit your head?

Blake then pushes Yang about

Yang:Oh I'm Yang.

Galvatron: I'm Galvatron.

Optimus Prime: I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots.

Starscream: Oh I am Starscream, Galvatron's right hand man.

Penny then said "It's a pleasure to meet you!

The group then walked away from Penny but she somehow got in from of them.

And when Weiss mentioned the tournament and after Penny said "I'm combat ready."

Galvatron then said "Finnally I can fight and when that time happens I can't ready to enjoy myself on fighting."

Optimus Prime then replied "You realize you can't harm anyone when their aura is in the red zone." And then Weiss then argued for like hours on the White Fang and Faunuses until Blake ran away to the statue and Blake heard Sun saying "I knew you would look better without the bow."

And the next day team RWY noticed her missing and brought Galvatron, Optimus Prime and Starscream to help them to search for Blake in Vale meanwhile Blake was having a cup of tea with Sun.

 **This where the series ends don't worry I'm not canceling it I'm just moving it to Wattpad and it will still have the same name and it will be left off after this Chapter.**

 **All the others stories I made are also being moved to Wattpad. The sequel on Wattpad is Called Armada Starscream in Remnant: The Beginning and end.**


	13. Ch 7: Confusions and battles

This chapter was last left off on the last story on FanFiction.

Blake with Sun having tea and she she asked him about the White Fang and Blake then told him she was once a Member of the White Fang which shocked him and Blake then explained why she left the White Fang.

Team RWBY, along with Optimus Prime, Galvatron, and Starscream was walking looking for Bake when all of a sudden Penny accidentally spooked them and Penny then said "Hey guys. What are you up to?"

Ruby then said "Uuuhhhhh."

Yang then said "We're looking for our friend Blake."

Penny then said "Oooh! You mean the faunus girl!"

Ruby then questioned Penny

and after Yang said "What cat ears? She wears a... bow..." Galvatron then said "Me, Starscream, and Optimus Prime noticed that we still had ours sensors..." Starscream then continued "So the moment we saw Blake her life signs was faunus." Then furiously said "WHY YOU DIDN't TELL US BEFORE THE WE WOULD HAVEN't SCARE HER OFF!" Starscream then said "It was Galvatron's orders not to tell anyone." The girls then turned to Galvatron and Galvatron said "It was Optimus Prime's idea." The girls then turned to Optimus Prime and Optimus Prime said "Because her kind was mistreated so if anyone like Cardin found out, they would mistreat her which I don't beings mistreating each other, I believe freedom is the right of all sentiment beings and I will end the conflict between humans and Faunuses and the world of Remnant stall be at peace."

After Ruby aid "Right guys? Everyone but Penny and Ruby left.

Penny, and Ruby,walking in Vale looking for Blake while they where talking about Blake.

Hours later at the docks was Blake and Sun where they saw the some members of the White Fang with Roman Torchwick. Blake was confused that why the White Fang would work with a human, Blake draw her weapon and jumped down and ran to Roman. Torchwick and she held her weapon near his neck and she took her bow off, two air vehicles then appeared out of nowhere, Torchwick used his weapon knock Blake back but Ruby, Penny, Galvatron, Optimus Prime, and Starscream saw the explosion. Starscream, Galvatron, and Optimus Prime took flight towards the explosion.

Blake got up and leapt dodging attacks from Torchwick and Sun had to back her up but reinforcements jumped out of the airships and surrounded them and they fought, fought and fought.

Torchwick shoot chain which was holding a shipping container and fall but it missed both Blake and Sun.

And Torchwick was about to finish Sun, Ruby and Penny appear and Ruby prepares her weapon but Roman Torchwick shot her knocking Ruby down and Penny walk down slowly, Ruby try convince Penny to stop and so Penny had a sword come out of her back then jumped down.

(Play music to continue it will make the next scene sound awesome)

Optimus Prime, Galvatron, and Starscream zooming in the air and all three of them said "Fire!" and blasted some of the White Fang henchmen and Penny like destroying lots of the henchmen and air vehicles started to fire on Penny but she used her swords and used them lunged herself back and used her swords to charge a laser which she fired along with Optimus Prime, Starscream, and Galvatron fires their lasers and their combined lasers obliterated two 2 of the 4 air vehicles and the henchman came falling down into the water and Penny used her swords bring down the third one and Galvatron, Starscream, and Optimus Prime assisted Penny to bring down the airship but Roman Torchwick retreated on the 4th and a fith one air vehicle retreated as well.

Time has pass the police came as well as Yang and Weiss.

Blake and Weiss had a talk about something big.

Then somewhere at some abandoned where see Torchwick having conservation with Cinder Fall with Emerald and Merucy beside her.

After Cinder Fall said "All we ask is a little cooperation." then all of a sudden a bull faunus Unicron appeared in front of them. Unicron then said "I've believed I can help, there is saying an enemy of my enemy is my new allies."

Cinder Fall blushed a bit and then said "Who are you?"

Unicron: I am lord of chaos, the chaos bringer and the lord of the undead... I am... Unicron!

Cinder Fall: What is in it for me?

Unicron: Cinder Fall must destroy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership it is the only thing that stands between me and the multiverse.

Cinder Fall: Are you the god of Darkness that created us, this world?

Unicron: No but I seen them, fought your so called "Gods", the reason they left you is so they can help Primus my brother to fight me.

Cinder Fall: Why did you destroy them?

Unicron: I didn't not destroy them, I corrupt them and Primus was forced to destroy them.

Cinder Fall: What is the Matrix of Leadership?

Unicron: A relic of wisdom forged by my brother Primus to help his creation the Cybertrions and they defeated me twice but I always came back.

Cinder Fall: Who possesses it?

Unicron: Optimus Prime has the Matrix, he is currently in Beacon Academy, stalk him tear him, apart , and destroy the Matrix.

 **This I finally got my movation back so I will continue this series until it reaches the end of Volume 5.**


End file.
